


A Beacon Hills Collection

by amaranth827



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Glee/Teen Wolf Crossover, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots, drabbles and just plain ole prompt fills. It will include any of the Teen Wolf pairings and characters. Set in different seasons. There will be some crossovers. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring Match

This is for @Frostbite883 over at Tumblr who asked for a _Crossover Prompt Request - Quinn Fabray & Derek Hale having a friendly sparring match together._ So I wasn’t really sure what you were looking for here so I just went with the idea I had (which could very easily fit into my TW fic I have planned, if I wanted to use Quinn :D) I hope this fits with what you have in mind, sorry if it doesn’t but I hope you enjoy this. Sorry, it took a bit to get this to you! :D

* * *

 

Quinn Fabray didn’t really know what she was getting herself into but as she stared at the man in front of her she felt the adrenaline course through her veins. He was smirking at her, egging her on by flashing his normally green eyes to an intense red, showing the stronger side of himself. He was egging her on to show her more powerful side too. She hadn’t known him for very long but she had learned a lot about him. He gave a new meaning to tall, dark and handsome. He was strong, powerful, if not entirely too moody and sometimes a jerk but she wasn’t quite sure if there was truly a dark side to him. He had a group of teens around him almost all of the time. She would have to be blind not to see that he cared about them, even if he didn’t always show it.

Quinn tucked her short blonde hair behind her ears and narrowed her own green eyes at him as he flashed his eyes once more at her a growl following, slipping out from between his lips that were turning up into a smirk. She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing he wouldn’t attack her; he was going to let her make the first move.

She knew what she needed to do. Fire, it was easy, it fact there was nothing easier for Quinn. Her grandmother once told her that their last name meant ‘fever’ or something along those lines and whether that was true or not Quinn thought it fit. Fever meant heat, heat meant fire. The fire was easy for her. It had always been easy for her. She let out a sigh and raised her hand, feeling the tingling sensation she had become accustomed to building at the center of her hand. Quinn opened her eyes and glanced back at him, the smirk had faded from his handsome face. It was now her turn to smirk.

 

Derek Hale felt his eyes go wide as he watched the light build at the center of the blonde’s left hand. It started out dull and then started to get bright and intense, he closed his eyes against the light. He had let Stiles and the others talk him into dueling her because they all wanted to see her powers, admittedly he did too, but he didn’t think she would go full out that fast. She was creating fire and fire always hurt. Derek let out another growl, his eyes flashing again. It had to be fire, he hated fire.

Derek deepened the growl as she beckoned him with the fingers of her other hand and the light turned into an actual fireball, glowing bright and hot. The smirk was still her face. “Why fire?” Derek asked through a growl as he crouched in the spot not taking her bait to be the first one to make the move. “You couldn’t have water or I don’t know something that wouldn’t burn the place down around us all?” This was not what Derek had thought would happen when the others had wanted to see a friendly duel. The fire did not seem friendly.

 

Quinn let out a chuckle when she heard the whispering from the group sitting on the tattered but comfy couch. She took her eyes off of Derek and to the group of teenagers. Stiles who had said he had wanted to see her powers, was watching her intently but his eyes kept flicking to Derek, she could see the hint of nervousness there. Erica who had suggested that Derek and she have a friendly duel was smiling a huge smile as she watched them; she was perched on the edge of the couch between Boyd’s legs. Boyd had his eyes closed but his body rocked as he tried to keep his laughter from escaping. Quinn let out another chuckle and then turned her eyes back to Derek; he was still watching the fire.

“Fire is the only thing I know…” Quinn finally said in answer to what Derek had asked a few minutes earlier. “Well I do know hand to hand…but Stiles wanted to see my power.”

“Don’t blame this on me…” Stiles said running his hand through his hair messing it up more.

Quinn smiled at him. Stiles seemed more nervous every time Derek let out another growl. She turned her attention back to the alpha as he started to talk again.

“If you want to have this crazy friendly duel, leave the fire out of it or I put a stop to it right now.” Derek wasn’t trying to be a jerk he just didn’t want to get anyone hurt.

“I don’t really think I will be able to take you on with just hand to hand,” Quinn admitted, even if Derek didn’t have the supernatural strength he was a lot taller and stronger than her. She wasn’t Wonder Woman.

“I will take it easy on you…” The smirk came back on Derek’s face as he watched the fire go out and Quinn’s hand returned to normal. He raised his hand and motioned for her with his fingers, the same way she had just minutes ago.

Quinn returned the smile and charged at Derek. Maybe she did know what she had getting herself into after all.


	2. Mason's Not Here Alone

Brett grinned when he spotted Mason leaning against the bleachers and he started weaving his way through the crowd of teenagers and parents that lingered around the edge of the lacrosse field. He hadn’t seen Mason for almost a week and couldn’t help but feel pleased that he was there watching him win the lacrosse game. Granted it was an easy game but still, he felt glad that Mason had been there watching.  
  
He felt his smile grow as he slid through the last of the people blocking his way to Mason but then a hand gripped his elbow tightly. Brett turned his gaze from Mason down to the hand that was holding him in place. “Lori what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be congratulating your big brother on the win?” Brett winked at her but frowned at the sad look in her eyes, he followed her gaze to Mason.  
  
“Yes, you were great, but Mason’s not here alone,” Lori told him looking up at him.  
  
Brett smiled, “Liam’s here?”  
  
“Not Liam…”  
  
Brett’s eyes left Lori and landed back on Mason, he was holding hands with someone, smiling, someone Brett didn’t know, someone that was supernatural, Brett could smell it.


	3. You're Doing Good

He felt very uneasy as he approached the two shorter teens, narrowing his eyes as he watched them. He should have just left, he wouldn’t have really noticed or cared, would he? Brett stilled his steps as one of the teens walked away, heading towards the parking lot, leaving the other teen alone leaning against the metal bleachers. Brett took a deep breath and then crossed the short distance towards his friend.

He cleared his throat when he came to a stop beside Mason. “So it looks like you’re doing good, yeah?” He gestured towards the back of the other teen and then to Mason, when the latter looked up at him, smiling.

Mason turned toward Brett his smile growing on his face. “You mean Cory and me?” He blushed following Cory’s form until he couldn’t see him anymore. Brett just nodded at him and Mason frowned.  “What’s wrong?”

Brett shook his head and plastered on a smile. “Nothing…” He let out a chuckle. He wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job at hiding how down he was feeling about Mason being here with someone else.

“Don’t do that…” Mason said folding his arms across his chest.

“Don’t do what?” Brett asked raising an eyebrow.

Mason unfolded his arms and smacked Brett’s shoulder. “Don’t pretend like you are fine and that something isn’t upsetting you…Liam does that too, you know.” He pulled his hand back, shoving them into his jacket pockets.

Brett placed a hand over the spot that Mason had just hit and raised his eyebrow again. “It’s nothing I was just happy when I saw that you came to watch my game, but then I realized you were here on a date.”

Mason felt his mouth open and close, no words seemed to form. He shook his head and then let out a sigh. “I did come here to watch you play, you were amazing as usual, but…”

“But you were also here on a date?” Brett asked.

Mason nodded. He didn’t think that being here with Cory would upset Brett after all nothing had ever happened between him and Brett. All they ever did was talk. As he stared up at the taller teen he didn’t see jealously in his eyes but he did see hurt.  Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Cory to come with him or maybe he should have told Brett they were coming together before hand. Mason let out another sigh.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay before some of you Grammar peoples tell me that it should be 'well' and not 'good' yes yes I know but I had to follow the prompt sorry! :D LOL


	4. Feeling Lost

She bites her lip, looking out towards the street. Scott, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski and Liam were all standing beside each other. Kira frowns, Liam looks like hell, much like Kira feels. They had lost the ‘beast’. Kira couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault and she isn’t sure she can do this anymore. She doesn’t know if everyone is safe around her. She feels lost. She wraps her arms around herself tightly and then glances behind her, trying to remember.

 

  
Kira remembers tackling Brett on the field to get thrown out of the game, but after that, she can’t remember anything. She doesn’t know why she had attacked Lori the way she did when all Lori was trying to do was to help her. She let out a sigh when she felt someone stop beside her.

  
“Just so you know I am not mad at you for what happened,” Brett says softly watching Kira closely. He wasn’t sure why it had happened but after Lori had told him Kira didn’t remember any of it, how could he be mad at her?

  
Kira looks up at Brett, who smiles a beaming smile at her. “I’m sorry, though…” She returns the smile, slightly, when Brett places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes gently.


	5. You And Your Were-senses

Kira let out a yawn as she stretched out the kinks in her arms that she had received in them when she had fallen asleep watching the movie, she could sense eyes on her and she turned to find Malia watching her, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and an unsure smile on her face, "Hi, I'm sorry I fell asleep..."  
  
Malia shook her head and smiled wider, "I don't care about that..." She held the mug out towards Kira, watching her closely-"I wasn't sure but I added cinnamon, I can always smell cinnamon when you drink it..." Malia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Kira smiled and slid closer to Malia before she took the mug, Malia was sweet to her even if she came off as brash towards others, "Thank-you...you and your were-senses..." She let out a short laugh and then leaned in and kissed Malia on the cheek.


	6. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac get trapped and Scott has an idea to take Isaac's mind off it but Isaac really isn't up for it...

Isaac started to pace around the small room, he couldn't believe that this was happening. The last thing he expected was to be trapped in a small room, that felt like it was getting smaller by the minute. He quickened his pace as his eyes raked around the room, watching Scott closely. The shorter teen was trying to get the sealed window open, without any luck. Isaac stopped pacing when he heard Scott let out a huff of air, it was a sound that didn't help Isaac's anxiety level any.  
  
"Looks like we'll be trapped for awhile..." Scott came to a stop in front of the no longer pacing Isaac, he looked so nervous that Scott just wanted to pull him into a hug, but he didn't think Isaac would want that right now. He really was like a caged animal, his eyes flashing amber as they met Scott's. "Are you going to be okay?" He really didn't know how Isaac was going to be in this situation.  
  
Isaac shook his head, not trusting his voice enough to answer Scott. He pulled his gaze away from Scott and back to the closed door. The last time he had been trapped had been with Allison, he was trying his best not to freak out like he did that day but the room was really getting smaller, wasn't it?  
  
"I'm sure Stiles will come looking for us soon, why don't you come sit down with me," Scott said gently.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "If I sit down it just gets worse." He told Scott through gritted teeth. "Being able to move makes it a little easier to stay calm." Isaac started a new route with his pacing, walking close to Scott and then back towards the door.  
  
Scott sat down on the wooden box and watched Isaac, he was right, he did seem calmer the more he paced across the floor. "I was going to suggest doing something else to get your mind off it?" Scott offered not sure if it would work for Isaac.  
  
Isaac once again shook his head. "If we were anywhere else but trapped in here right now I wouldn't tell you no." He glanced at Scott, who looked a little sad at Isaac's words and then started pacing again, resting his hand on the door before he turned and headed in the other direction.


	7. A Place For My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac wants some answers from Derek...
> 
> (Slight Canon-Divergent) 
> 
> Characters: Isaac, Derek, and Peter with mentions of Cora and Scott.

Isaac sat down on the wall of the balcony and glanced up at the sky, the moon was sitting high in the dark night’s sky. It was almost full; he could feel it, shining bright with the light from the sun, almost taunting him. He let out a sigh as he heard movement behind him, he could smell him. “Why would you do that?” Isaac knew he tensed without having to look back at him. “It made me think of my dad, how you acted, is that why you did it?”

Derek let out a sigh. “You shouldn’t be here…” He knew it wasn’t what Isaac wanted to hear but he didn’t want to talk about it. He could smell Scott scent on Isaac and couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that Isaac, had gone to Scott and not one of the others, but Derek had pushed him away. He had no one to blame but himself.

“You just can’t turn around and avoid me,” Isaac whispered, finally turning around to face his Alpha. Derek was turning away from him, starting back in through the door.

“What do you want me to say, Isaac?” Derek stilled his footsteps when he heard the teen get to his feet.

“I want you to tell me the truth. I’m sick of you always pushing people away, sick of the mood swings, you told me it was going to be better with you…this isn’t better…I’m sick of you acting like you don’t even care about us…about me…” Isaac started following Derek when the other man walked back into the loft. He reached out and grabbed Derek’s shoulder, he felt the muscles tense under his palm and he tightened his fingers.

Derek couldn’t help the growl that escaped but was surprised when Isaac didn’t pull his hand away. “I told you it’s just too hard with Cora here now…”

“That’s bull!”

Derek finally turned to face Isaac, causing the teen’s hand to drop from his shoulder. He didn’t like being called a liar even if Isaac was right. “Find another place to deal with your daddy issues, because I don’t want it, and I don’t need it.” He growled, narrowing his eyes at Isaac. He thought he had hurt Isaac enough already and wouldn’t have to keep hurting him. He didn’t want to keep hurting him. “Having two teenagers living with me is more than I signed up for.” He watched as Isaac’s eyes flashed amber and then Isaac dropped his gaze shaking his head.

“Being parentless is more than I signed up for…My dad was an ass, I know that, but at least I had a place to call home, a place for my head at night…” He let his words trail off at the look Derek gave him.

Derek let out a noise; he couldn’t believe Isaac had just said that. “Isaac that wasn’t a home, that was a prison, you are better off without him…”

Isaac sighed again. “But I am not better off without you.” He just wanted for Derek to admit why he did what he did, he didn’t know why it was so hard for him to admit things.

“Yes, you are…you need to be gone before I get back.” Derek walked to the door and pulled it open and walked out not looking back at his beta, his beta that he was trying very hard to protect, Isaac couldn’t die.

Isaac watched as Derek’s back disappeared through the door and once again let out a sigh that quickly turned into a growl. He walked over to the table where there was a stack of books and swiped his hand across the table clearing them all off, sending them all crashing to the floor.

“Tsk tsk that’s no way to treat books as fine as these.”

“Go away, Peter.” Isaac watched as the older man picked up one of the discarded books and placed it back on the table, the smirk creeping onto his face.

“It should be you that should go away; I do believe my dear nephew told you to be gone before he got back,” Peter smirked as he came to a stop at the end of the table. “You should’ve known that you’d wear out your welcome, despite how pretty you are.”   

“Stay away from me!” Isaac growled out as Peter got closer to him. “Why would he let you stay and kick me out?”

Peter let out a chuckle as he lightly dragged his now clawed fingers across the top of the wooden table and came to a stop in front of Isaac. He raised his hand and placed one of his clawed fingers under Isaac’s chin. “I am family, and you are just a pup that is all alone…”

Isaac swatted Peter’s hand away, “Don’t touch me.” He headed for the door, he knew Peter was following him but he didn’t look back. “And I am not alone…”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay and now for the necessary yadda yadda yadda...There is no beta for these one-shots/drabbles, any mistakes found are mine and I do apologize for them. I do not own Teen Wolf, or its characters (though I wish I did ;D) All of these fics were just written for fun and no profit was made.


End file.
